Average Human
by jackwolf1086
Summary: I've always been a fan of Kurumu and I wanted to write a fanfiction about Tsukune falling for her. I know there are already fanfictions like this but I wanted to do my take. My first time posting!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Average

If you asked someone to describe Tsukune Aono, they would most likely say one word : Average. He wasn't particularly popular but he wasn't a nobody either. He wasn't over weight but he didn't look like an insane body builder. His brown hair fell clumsily in a way that suggested he didn't really worry about his appearance. There was only one problem to being average and that was his grades.

"Better luck next time, eh Tsukune?" joked his friend. "Thanks" Tsukune replied awkwardly. He couldn't believe it; he had failed his high-school entrance exams. "You can retake them next year." said another friend who was attempting to sound supportive. "Yeah, I guess." mumbled Tsukune. "Of course I didn't pass" he thought "When have I ever succeeded at anything?" He slowly picked up his tattered bag, slung it over his shoulder and stated walking home.

"Mum!" he called out "I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen where he found his Mother, a brown haired gentle woman in her late thirties. Tears of joy were streaming down her smiling face! "We have wonderful news darling!" she said "Your Father has found a school for you to go to!" "H-he did!?" asked a surprised Tsukune. "Eeyup" his Father smugly replied. He also had brown hair (which was starting to go grey in various places) and looked to be in his early forties. "Your old man here happened to find right person at the right time!" "You found this on the street!?" exclaimed Tsukune. "Oh we're so happy for you" cried his Mother, who was practically waltzing round the room with her husband. Tsukune knew it would be useless to argue. Besides, he was kind of looking forward to it.

The next morning Tsukune awkwardly gathered his things together. He has spent the previous night packing so he didn't get the amount of sleep that he really needed. Tsukune heaved his heavy suit case down stares. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table where a huge breakfast was waiting for him. "Is this all for me?" he asked. "Of course it is; you need your strength for your big day!" After Tsukune shovelled down the last bite of his food mountain he picked up his things and walked to the place where the bus would pick him up. He had been provided with a school uniform the previous night and was now wearing it. It seemed normal enough: green blazer, white shirt, brown trousers and he didn't think he looked half bad in it.

When the bus eventually arrived he noticed something odd, the bus drivers eyes appeared to glow. "Must be the light" he said to himself as he climbed aboard the battered vehicle. Despite having enough seats for at least 30 people, Tsukune was the only person there. He assumed that more people would get on as the journey continued. He sat down on one of the tired old seats and positioned his bags next to him. Slowly they made their way out of the busy, noisy city and into the quiet, peaceful countryside.

Around an hour later the bus spoke to Tsukune. "So, you're heading to Yokai Academy ?" he asked. There was something in tone of his voice that made him sound sinister. "Y-yeah." stuttered Tsukune, who had been day dreaming. "I must warn you" he said menacingly "Yokai Academy is a scaaary place." The emphasis on "scary" worried Tsukune slightly. Looking out of the window, he saw that they were approaching a tunnel. The bus accelerated towards it. Inside the tunnel was one if the strangest experiences Tsukune had ever had. Bright swirls of light seemed to dance along the tunnel walls, twisting and turning in perculiar patterns. The white shine of the exit came tumbling towards him. With a huge WOOSH the bus flew out of the tunnel and ground to a halt. "Here we are." smirked the bus driver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends?

Tsukune collected his luggage together and stepped off the bus. He was greeted with a peculiar site: The first thing he noticed was a depressing scarecrow which marked the bus stop. It had a carved pumpking for the head, like some sort of Halloween decoration. Next to it, a faded sign hung from a tree. It read "Yokai Academy" and had a wonky arrow that pointed into the distance. "Is that the school?" he wondered "It looks more like an old mansion!" The most perculiar site was the huge expanse of ocean that crashed against the rugged cliffs. It was a deep, blood red. "WHERE THE FU-" he started to shout but was cut off by the sound of the bus doors closing. "Crap" he muttered as the bus drove off "I guess I'm stuck here."

Tsukune decided to start walking towards the imposing school. "I should at least see what it has to offer" he said. The dusty footpath lead him towards a dark, gloomy forest filled with unsettling twisted trees. The leaves were a muddy green and the grass was even darker. The whole place had a slightly depressing vibe to it. Suddenly Tsukune tripped over an intruding rock. He had been so focused on the trees that he hadn't been looking where he was going. "Hey, are you okay." asked a concerned voice. He looked up to see a young blue haired girl. She was dressed in a bright yellow tank top over a crumpled white shirt and wore a short pleated skirt, long white socks and smart black trainers. "Y-yeah" Tsukune replied while picking himself up and brushing the dirt off of him "I'm okay." The girl smiled and said "That's good, you looked like you had a nasty fall there." "Thanks for your concern" Tsukune responded, returning the smile. "I'm Tsukune by the way, Tsukune Aono." "I'm Kurumu Kurono" she replied, looking at him with her large violet eyes. "Well Kurumu, we better get to school before we're late." he gleamed at her. If he could make friends with a girl this fast then the school might not be that bad.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Tsukune decided to ask "How did you see me fall over? I didn't think anyone was around when I was walking to school." "I saw you when I was flying over" she replied, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Flying?!" he exclaimed. Had he hit his head harder than he though? "Of course! I am a succubus you know." Kurumu was really confusing him now. "A succubus?" he asked "isn't that one of those monsters that make men their slaves?" "That's the one!" she replied cheerfully "and that's exactly what I have planned for this school!" Kurumu turned to look at Tsukune. She considered charming him there and then, but he wasn't like the usual blubbering idiots she charmed. There was something different about him. She decided against it in the end, he could come in useful later on. He also has a really interesting scent; kind of like a human. She moved her gaze towards the school and carried on walking. "Cmon" she called out to Tsukune "We don't want to be late.

They had a hell of a job finding the classroom; endless corridors that seem to twist off to nowhere, large, empty rooms which seemed to serve no purpose, they only had the chipped sign posts to guide them and they were barely any help at all. Finally the made it to Nekonome-Shizuka's class just in time for homeroom to start. Tsukune took his place. He was glad to see that it was near Kurumu. He glanced over at her hoping to see some form of confirmation, but she was "busy" with her new found group of boys she had charmed upon entering the room. Just then he felt a tap on his back. Turning round he saw a young girl with bubblegum-pink hair dressed in the female school uniform. "May I borrow an eraser?" she asked, in a slightly timid voice "Yeah, sure!" he replied while handing her the rubber. After she had finished using it, she returned it. "Thanks for letting me use it." she barely whispered. "No problem!" he smiled.

"Now listen up class" Nekonome Shizuka spoke "As you all know, this is a school of monsters, for monsters and funded by monsters. In this school you will learn to adapt to human society." "Of course, monsters!" Tsukune thought "Wait...M-monsters!?" he said out loud. He turned around to see if anyone else was as confused as him but all he could see were faces of bordem and minor interest. "A school for monsters?" he whispered to himself "Does that mean the stuff Kurumu said about being a succubus was true?" "Now class there are some ground rules!" Nekonome 's voice filled the room "All students should stay in their human forms at all times and no students are aloud to reveal their monster identities!" "Hey teach" an older, threatening looking boy interrupted "Wouldn't it be better just to eat the pathetic creatures?" Nekonome flicked through her list of students and eventually landed on a name. "Saizo, isnt it? Well this school is protected by an invisible barrier that separates the human world from the monster world, if a human somehow got in they would be killed in an instant! For now you should focus an making peace with humans." Her cheery attitude worried Tsukune. "How am I going to survive?!" he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the positive reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter took a while but I've been super busy over the last few days. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by next week which will see Kurumu's change of heart. I tried my best to sort out the layout of text to a more readable format.

* * *

Since it was the first day there weren't any lessons. Instead, they exhausted a very dreary few hours doing various "getting to know

one another" activities that, ironically, seemed to make the students drift even farther apart. Tsukune tried to talk to Kurumu but she

was still being swarmed by her group of boys. After the painfully long social session, it was time for break. Tsukune was just about to

head out the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the cute pink haired girl from before.

"Umm, excuse me" she spoke in the same timid voice "I don't really know anyone one around here and your the only person I've spoke to so I was wondering if you wanted to hang maybe out this break?"

Tsukune was surprised that she would want to spend time with him. He looked over at Kurumu who was still surrounded by her boys.

"Okay!" he said as he looked back at the girl.

"Thank you so much!" she said, half pouncing on him "I'm Moka Akashiya, what is your name?"

* * *

After a painful, flirt-filled walk down the corridor they eventually made it to a quiet spot where nobody was around. Seeing a vending

machine, Tsukune decided to buy some drinks. He looked through the list of drinks, occasionally coming across some worrying names

and eventually select some simple orange juice.

"Do you want anything?" he asked Moka as he puts his money in.

"Oh" Moka said, blushing slightly "That's okay, I am not very thirsty right now."

He picked up his cold drink and the two of them went to sit on a nearby bench.

Tsukune looked over at Moka and noticed that she looked troubled by something.

"Tsukune?" she suddenly spoke up.

"Yes Moka?" he replied in a comforting voice.

"What do you think of...Vampires?" she asked.

_"I almost forgot!"_ he thought "_Everyone here is a monster, even Moka."_

"I-I'm fine with vampires. They're unique!" he stuttered.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed while pouncing on Tsukune for a second time."Back at my old school in the human world, I was

constantly alone because humans don't believe in monsters. So I'm glad I've finally made a friend here."

"Yeah, me too" said Tsukune while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

_"She sure is pretty. Maybe even as pretty as Kurumu!"_ he thought_ "I wonder where Kurumu is right now?"_

* * *

Meanwhile Kurumu was walking down the corridor, pursued by her army of "fans". This was going great for her, even better than she

had expected for a first day. She would probably have the all the boys in the school by the end of the week. There was just one thing

that stood in her way:

"That pesky Moka Akashiya" she muttered under her breath.

She had to step in and ruin everything! Kurumu knew she had to find a way to overthrow

Moka. She decided it would be smart to first observe Moka and find her weaknesses. She turned around to face

her posse and announced in her sweetest voice;

"I'm feeling a bit tired so think I am going to have a bit of a rest now! I'll see you all later!"

She winked at them, blew a kiss, then gracefully walked down the corridor.

"Yes Miss Kurumu!" replied her posse in unison, who seemed to have not even notice her departure.

Kurumu walked up to two girls who were chatting outside a classroom and asked

"Have any of you two seen Moka anywhere?"

The girls thought for a bit and then the slightly smaller one with brown hair responded by saying

"I think I saw her head over to one of the benches outside, she was holding onto the arm of some guy I did not  
recognize."

_"Some guy?!_ " Kurumu thought _"That's not good, now she'll attract even more attention! "_

"Thanks" Kurumu spoke and she, once again, gracefully walked towards the large double doors at the end of

the corridor that led outside.

Kurumu carefully walked over towards the place girl had described. It wasn't long until she saw the familiar long flowing pink hair that

almost acted like a living beacon. That wasn't the only thing she saw.

_"Isn't that the boy I met this morning?"_ She wondered _"His name was Tsukune was not it? Why would Moka want to hang around with _

_him?"_

Kurumu's attention was suddenly drawn towards Moka who grabbed hold of Tsukune.

_"They really do look like a couple."_ She thought.

Just then Moka spoke up "Oh Tsukune I'm so glad we're friends. I don't know what I would do without you!"

A wicked smile appeared across Kurumu's face.

"Bingo!" She smirked.

She had the perfect plan.

* * *

It was lunch break and Tsukune was making his way towards the dining hall.

"I wonder what kind of food they serve here?" he said to himself.

Just then he heard someone call out his name. He turned around to see Kurumu skipping towards him.

"Oh Tsukune it's so nice to see you!"

"I-err" Tsukune stuttered. He was surprised by Kurumu's sudden interest in him.

"Let's get lunch together! Then we can chat about how each others day has been!" Kurumu suggested, while pressing herself against

him. This made Tsukune blush slightly.

_"Her boobs! I can feel them pushing into me!"_

" Tsukune?" a confused voice called out. It was Moka. "W-who is that girl?"

"Err," Tsukune began but Kurumu butted in "I'm Kurumu, me and Tsukune are friends!"

"Tsukune, is that true?" asked Moka. Tsukune didn't know what to say in case it upset Moka.

"Of course it is, right Tsukune? Declared Kurumu. Tsukune looked down at Kurumu and his eyes met hers.

Suddenly his head became cloudy and he couldn't seem to think straight. He felt warm and the longer he looked a Kurumu the more

attractive she became. All negative thoughts and worries seemed to fade and all he could think about was Kurumu.

"Yes." He spoke "We're really good friends!"

He put his arms around Kurumu and gave her a warm hug. He couldn't stop himself.

"C'mon Tsukune, lets get some lunch!" Kurumu suggested.

"Okay!" Agreed Tsukune. "I'd love to get lunch with you!"

They walked off together, without even a second glance at Moka.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur for Tsukune. He couldn't really remember anything in particular, only that he had spent most of

it with Kurumu.

"I can't even remember seeing Moka!" Tsukune thought. He decided he would just go to sleep and hopefully he would feel better in the

morning. The next day, Kurumu made sure to get up earlier than usual so she could charm Tsukune before he met Moka. She had a

shower and got dressed in her school clothes, making sure she looked even more irresistible than yesterday. She left her dorm and

scouted the grounds, looking for Tsukune.

Eventually she spotted him and skipped towards him in her usual cheery demeanor.

"Tsukune!" she called out before wrapping her arms around him. "Good morning Tsukune! How are you?"

"Morning Kurumu." Tsukune said awkwardly, his face going red slightly. "I'm fine thanks."

She looked up at him and her eyes met his. Then it started. The strange feeling from before. Everything became hazy and warm again.

He lost his trail of thought and, once again, could only think about Kurumu.

"Yahoo!" shouted Kurumu. "I can't wait to see Moka's face when she sees Tsukune ignoring her.

* * *

Moka was sitting quietly in home-room, her mind was focused on Tsukune and that girl.

_"Were they really friends? "_ she wondered_ "They seemed to be acting like they we more than just that. Why am I even taking this as _

_such a shock?"_

Just then Tsukune entered the room, closely followed by Kurumu.

_"Oh no!"_ thought Moka_ "It's her again."_

After receiving a bone crushing hug from Kurumu, Tsukune sat in his seat in front of Moka. Moka, who desperately wanted to talk to

Tsukune, lightly tapped him on the shoulder. She got no response. She tapped him again but this time lightly spoke his name. There

was, again, no response. Moka could feel a burning sensation inside her.

"_Why won't he talk? Is he ignoring me?_"

The thought of being ignored by her only friend made the burning sensation grow even stronger. Moka looked over at Kurumu, she was

wearing a content little smirk that made Moka want to drive her fist though Kurumu's face.

"It's all her fault." She muttered under her breath.


End file.
